Never Ending Story
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: [SEQUEL TO Love for Eternal]Megan is back. She's here to get a revenge on Bella, her life, and to take Edward. Meanwhile, Edward and Bella are granted with a baby but they have some difficulties with it. What will happen? Just click to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Love for Eternal. Please review so that I can see if this idea is good or not. This is the summary:**

_Bella and Edward's life has finally calmed down. No Rameriz and no disturbances. They are even granted with a baby._

_But things change. Bella has some difficulties while giving birth to the baby. What will Edward do?_

_Meanwhile, the Rameriz are back. Now Nick is on Megan's side to take Bella back. Megan wants revenge from Bella and to take Edward with her. For her revenge, she wants Bella's life. Can they stop them before it's too late?_

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I openedmy eyes I woke up as I felt the cold lips against my hair. I shivered as I sat up. Edward put his arms around my waist and kissed my hair once again. I turned my face to look at him, but only to feel his cold lips against mine. He broke apart and whispered, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning."

I stood up and walked toward the door. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting a long, warm shower, I dried off and put on my new clothes that Alice bought me for the last day of high school(they are in senior now) which was unnecessary.

I went downstairs to find a bowl of cereal ready to be eaten. I sat in the chair and started shoving the cereal into my mouth.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Wow…. Calm down, Bella. The cereal's not going to run away," Edward laughed as he sat down next to me.

He just stared at me with a wide grin across his face.

"Don't you know that when you just stare at me like that, it makes me very uncomfortable to eat?"

"Haha…. Sorry," was all he said before he continued to stare at me.

I ignored him and kept eating. I was soon done and placed the bowl into the sink and headed for the door.

Edward stood by the door as if he was trying to block me. He held up my backpack and my jacket. I took it from him and I thanked him.

Edward opened the door and let me out. I walked out to find myself shivering in the cold weather. I looked up and saw that the clouds covered the sun as always. It looked like it rained during the morning since the ground was all wet.

I saw Edward opening the door to the passenger's seat for me. I slowly walked in his Volvo and sat down. I started putting on the seat belt as I noticed that he was starting the engine.

I saw him smiling.

"Why are in such a good mood today?" I asked curiously.

"Can I not?"

"No…. I mean yes… I mean…. NEVERMIND!" I said.

He laughed as he parked the car in the school parking lot. He opened the door for me and I got out.

I saw Alice running toward me. She also had a wide grin on her face just like Edward. She gave me a big hug.

"Bella! I knew you'll look so cute in those clothes!" she yelled. She was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Alice… too tight!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry."

Then she let me go and looked at Edward. She gave him a smile and he smiled back as if they were somehow communicating.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" I asked. I hated surprises and secrets.

"Nothing. I'll see you later," Alice said and she skipped off to class.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, seriously."

"No, I know that there is something," I corrected him.

"Seriously! There's nothing you need to know... at least for right now..." he said. I couldn't hear the last part since he was whispering so softly.

"What!" I asked.

"NOTHING!"

"Fine, be that way," I said and headed for class.

----After School-----

I walked to the parking lot. I saw Edward leaning against his shiny Volvo. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Long time no see, Bella. How was your classes?" he asked me as he opened the door for me.

"Nice to see you to, Edward. Although it wasn't that long ago before I last saw you. Anyway, my classes were as boring as normal."

I stepped in the car and put on my seat belt. Edward started the car.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you were hiding from me in the morning?" I asked.

"Umm…. No," he said and I sighed, "But you will find out soon."

"Why can't you just tell me now!" I asked almost yelling at him, "You know how I feel about secrets and surprises!"

"Bella, I know, but I can't tell you. It'll ruin it," he said with his sad voice.

I sighed again.

We got to his house and I got out while he kept the door opened for me. I walked in and Alice popped out in front of me. I yelped in surprise as she laughed at my reaction.

'Bella! We have a GOOD surprise for you, only if you promise not to whine about it or open your eyes," she told me.

_**Keeping my eyes closed? That would be hard….**_

"I don't know…. You know how I feel about surprises…."

"BUT BELLA!" she whined, "this is the best surprise ever!"

"Okay….. fine…" I said. The moment I said it, she turned me around and placed the blind fold to cover my eyes. Before she placed them, I saw Edward grinning at me. Then everything went black.

I felt my body lift up from the ground. I yelped in surprise again. Edward was carrying me in bridal form. He started walking. He placed me on a seat which was… I think the car. I heard Edward getting in and he lifted me up to place me on his lap.

"Edward… where are we going?" I whined.

"Ha ha…. You'll see," he said. As he spoke, I felt his warm breathe on my hair.

After about 5 minutes, I heard the car stop and Edward got out. He soon pulled me out of the car as well and he lifted me up in bridal form again.

I heard his footsteps walking on the wood(she's just guessing). He placed me on the ground so that I was standing up. I felt a rush of wind blow against me. I shivered in coldness.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"No, not yet. It'll be soon though," he said behind me.

"Now it's our turn!" Alice yelled as I heard her footsteps approaching me. She grabbed my arm and lifted me up like Edward did. I felt a sudden warmness covering me. I was now inside.

I heard Alice open the door and she walked in. She placed me so that I was standing up again.

"Now, I'm going to change your clothes," she said.

"WHAT! WHY!" I yelled.

"Just be quiet. You'll find out later," she said as she started taking off my clothes. She finished it in a second and started putting on new clothes. It felt like a silk… and it was long that it went down to my feet.

"Now your face," she said as she started putting on makeup. I just waited patiently. I if tried to take off the blond fold to see, I knew that Alice would yell at me, so I just kept where they were. I felt another person doing my hair. I guess it's Rosalie doing it.

After few minutes, Alice said, "We're done!"

"Can I open-" but before I finished, Alice placed her hand over my mouth to cover it so that I couldn't speak.

"Be quiet," she said.

She held my hand and led me toward somewhere. I walked out in the wind again. I shivered since my shoulders were exposed.

"Now you can open your eyes," she whispered in my ear as she took off my blind fold.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped.

There, I saw the sun slowly setting. I was on a cruiser and I saw Edward standing by the tip of the cruiser in tuxedo. I blushed slightly and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a wedding dress. I gasped in surprise and walked toward Edward. He held out his arms for me and I hugged him tightly.

"You look wonderful," he whispered and I smiled.

**A/N: So… how was it? If you want to see what kind of wedding dress Bella wore, go to my…. Ummm…. Just click my name and go to the website that you find…. Or something… well…. you'll see…. PLEASE REVIEW! Or you won't know what happens at the cruiser….. hahaha! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got couple reviews that asked if Edward asked Bella to marry him yet… and he didn't, but he will soon….**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"_You look wonderful," he whispered and I smiled._

"Thanks," I said as I hugged him even tighter. I looked up to him, and leaned in to let my lips touch against his. He gave me back a passionate kiss.

Then, I heard the music go on. It was the lullaby that Edward wrote for me. I felt even happier.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me as he held out a hand for me to hold.

"Always," I said and placed my hand on his. He pulled me and started dancing. He was a great dancer (hahaha). I did my best to follow him as I danced along.

After dancing for quite sometime, the song ended and we just stood there.

The wind blew against me and I shivered. Edward took off jacket (the tuxedo outside… sorry, I don't know how to say it) and placed it on me.

"Although it'll ruin your dress, it's better for you to stay warm," he said and smiled.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Hey…. Umm… I need to tell you something," he said shyly. I knew that he would have blushed if he could.

"Yes?"

He just stood there looking at my eyes.

(Long, long pause)

"Will you marry me?"

I looked at him blankly. I never thought he would say that. My answer was as clear as before.

"Only always!" I screamed and jumped on him.

He caught me and kissed me cheek.

He put me back on the ground and looked at my eyes once again with a widest grin on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. I was waiting for the wonderful ring that he was going to give me.

"I don't think so," he said confused. The grin faded away because of the particular answer I asked.

"But… where's the ring?" I asked looking at him, disappointed.

"Ha, ha, you already have it, my love," he said and laughed.

"What? Where?" I asked.

He leaned toward me as I blushed and yelped in surprise. Then he whispered in my ear, "In your right pocket."

I slowly lifted my hand and slid it in the right pocket of the tuxedo. I found something hard in the pocket and I took it out.

I opened my hand and I looked at it surprised. It was a big diamond ring. It looked so beautiful.

"Oh, Edward," I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear after we broke apart.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered back.

We stayed like that for couple minutes before I heard someone's voice.

"Bella." I heard from behind me. I looked around to see the whole Cullens there standing and watching us.

"I'm so happy!" Alice screamed and came running toward me. She hugged me tightly.

I heard her sob quietly in my chest. I tapped her back for comfort and smiled.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Carlisle.

"Nice to finally have you in our family," he said slowly and smiled.

"Yes, we're very happy," Esme said behind Carlisle.

"Welcome to our family, Bella," Jasper whispered. I felt a wave of happiness go through me and I smiled at Jasper.

"Yea Bella, even Rosalie's happy," Emmett said as he laughed at Rosalie, who was turning her back to me.

"Thank you… everyone….. so much," I thanked everyone, "Now can we please go inside? This place is freezing."

Everyone laughed and we went inside.

**A/N: A little info: They are staying one night on the cruiser to go 'somewhere'. Bella and Edward have their own room, Alice and Jasper have their own room, Emmett and Rosalie have their own room, and Esme and Carlisle have their own room. Now back to the story.**

I sat on the corner of the bed after I took a long, warm shower. Edward sat next to me.

"So, was the whole surprise wedding the thing you were all happy about this morning?" I asked.

"That's part of it…" he said looking at me. He had a wide grin across his face.

"Are you going to keep the other part a secret too?" I sighed.

"Actually, I think I'll tell you."

Then he kissed me on the lips lightly and hugged me.

"Is it anytime now?" I asked.

"Well," he said still hugging me, "Alice had a vision…" and he took a long pause.

"Alice had a vision of what?" I asked wanting to know what was after that.

"That we were going to _do it _tonight," he said with a chuckle.

I gulped and he slowly and lightly pushed me down on the bed. He was now, on top of me.

He kissed me passionately.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

It was going to be a long night…..

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was sort of short. But I am so totally not going to go into more details of the night. This means that the night part ends HERE. It will make me puke if I had to write it, so NO!... please deal with it. Don't forget to REVIEW! I'm not getting that much… so please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly. I rubbed them to get a clearer view of the place I was just sleeping. My eyes finally got used and I saw that I wasn't on the cruiser anymore.

I sat up and I looked around to see that I was in a very room, far larger than the one on the cruiser. It looked like a hotel room. I saw a window with a balcony that had beautiful flowers. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. It was white and it went down to my knees. The top part had some lace. It looked wonderful.

I got out of the bed and walked toward the window. I stepped out on the wooden balcony. It squeaked. The view was beautiful.

There was a clear blue ocean beyond the balcony. There were some shades of green showing on the water. It was the most beautiful ocean I've ever seen in my life.

I heard another squeak from the balcony making me turn around. There stood my angel, Edward.

"Bella, you look wonderful," he said as he took a glance at my dress.

"Thanks, where are we Edward?" I asked.

"'Where are we?' you ask?" he said with a large smirk across his face.

My eyes narrowed in anger.

"We are on an island," one of my eyebrows rose up, "More specifically,_ our_ island."

I looked at him in confusion.

"_Our_ island?" I asked to make sure that I heard it right.

Edward nodded in silence, still having the smirk across his face.

"Wait, can you explain more? I'm not on the same page, here," I said.

"Sure, we are on the island that we bought recently. I thought it was a good wedding present for you," he said.

"Good?" I asked, "Don't you mean AWESOME!"

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. I lifted my head to let my lips against his. I kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to him as I slowly let our lips detach.

"I love you, too."

"I know," I laughed.

Minutes passed as we hugged each other.

Them I heard the door open making a squeak.

"Bella," it was Alice, "we have so much better thingsto do then hug Edward all day."

"I don't think so," I smiled.

"Yes, I think so. Now Edward, gives us some girl time," she said. I whined.

"Okay, see you later, Bella," he said. Before he left me and the room, he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thanks Alice, my perfect moment, just ruined by you," I whispered as I walked back in the room.

"There will be much more perfect moments than this. Now, change into to this," she said and handed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"Just change into this, will you?" she said and pushed me toward the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I put my hand in the bag, only to find a soft cloth. I pulled it out and glanced at it.

I yelped as I saw a white bikini.

"Alice!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Just wear it!" she yelled back.

"Fine!"

I wore it and it fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked so good in it (haha… I can't believe I made her say that herself D). I looked like some model in a magazine.

"Did you wear it?" Alice asked.

I nodded and realized that she couldn't see me. I laughed with a snort and said yes.

I came out and Alice looked at me. Then, a large grin appeared on her face.

"I can't wait til Edward sees this!" she screamed and pulled me out of the room.

I just followed her in silence. I noticed that I also had a large grin on his face. I, too, couldn't wait until Edward saw me.

We got out of the house and I looked back to take a glance at the house. It looked so awesome. I turned around and we were running on the concrete trail. We were surrounded by the forest.

We ran for few minutes. I was getting tired. Then I saw a large area of clear blue with shades of green. I knew exactly where we were heading to, the beach.

We finally got to the sand. That's when I noticed that I was bare feet. The sand burned my feet so I ran toward the water as fast as I can.

Alice started cracking up. I was out of breath from all the running I did.

I slowly walked on the wet sand and waited for the water to come. The water came and I felt the cold water covering my feet. It felt so good. It wasn't so cold like I thought it would be. It kind of felt warm, but still cold.

I walked further into the ocean so that the water came up to my waist.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella."

I turned around and saw Edward in black shorts. His body was so muscular and it glowed under the sun. I smiled at him.

"You look wonderful, Bella," he said taking a glance at my bikini.

"I know," I laughed and splashed him with some water.

I started cracking up since he was so surprised by my action.

His eyes narrowed and he splashed me back.

I lost my balance and I fell in the ocean.

_**I fell in the ocean? **_

I got up and looked at Edward in surprise.

"That's what you get," he laughed at me. I laughed at myself too. We were both cracking up until Alice stooped us.

"Guys, guys, what's so funny?"

I looked at her and she somehow changed into pitch black bikini. It looked really good on her.

Then I turned around and saw the other Cullens there except Carlisle and Esme. They all shined under the sun. All their bodies were fit.

Rosalie had a red bikini. She too looked awesome. Then I turned to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had green shorts and Jasper has light blue shorts.

We played at the beach for 6 hours straight and we hung out the rest of the day.

"This place is awesome," I said as Edward and I sat on the sand as we watched the sun set. I was wearing a light blue, strapless dress that went to knees.

"I know, but we're thinking of going home tomorrow," he said.

"Wait, why? I want to stay here longer! I love this place!" I whined.

"Bella, we own this place now. This whole place is owned by you and me. We can come here anytime."

"Fine, but I want to come here often!" I said.

"Of course. Anytime, Bella," he said and leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't' want to go back to Forks right now, and I was right. Something bad was going to happen, something very bad. Soon, I would wanted to wish that I didn't come back after all.

**A/N: that was kind of forshadowing! ahaha... and the swim wears of Bella, Alice, and Rosalies' are all on my profile. Please review... i haven't gotten reviews so please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- 2 month later-

**BPOV**

_I didn't' want to go back to Forks right now, and I was right. Something bad was going to happen, something very bad. Soon, I would want to wish that I didn't come back after all._

I was sitting on the corner of my bed. I pulled one of the drawers of my desk and jerked out a CD player and some headphones. I put in the CD of Clair de Lune and blasted it on. I was listening to it when I felt a strong arm around my waist.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting right next to me with a smile.

"God, you scared me," I said in relief.

"Ha, ha, sorry, Bella," he said and laughed, "So, did you like my present?"

I looked at him before I answered.

"I LOVED IT!" I yelled and hugged him tightly. Thank god that Charlie wasn't home. Or else, he would have heard me scream.

We broke apart a little and we stared at each others eyes. I smiled as he smiled. I leaned closer to give him a kiss.

My eyes were halfway open when I gasped in horror.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in worry.

I couldn't talk for few moments. My body was trembling incredulously. I just stared at him. I couldn't look away. It was like I froze in that spot.

"Bella, WHAT'S WRONG!" his voice was furious now. His hands were on my shoulders which were trembling.

"Edward….. your eyes… they're," but I couldn't finish. I was too terrified. His eyes were pitch black.

He knew what the rest of the sentence was. He looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I need to go," he said.

I realized what I have just done.

"Edward, NO!" I yelled but he was already gone. I felt like a bitch for doing this to Edward. How could I do this to him?

"No…. Edward, no….. I'm sorry…" I slowly said as I cried slowly.

I was sobbing for a long time that I didn't realize how long i was crying.

Then I heard the front door opening. I wiped my tears away incase it was Charlie. I looked at myself in the mirror to see that my eyes were swollen red. I sighed and opened my door.

I yelped in surprise. There stood Alice with a grumpy look on her face.

"Alice, what've I done!" I started crying again. She held me in her arms while I cried all over again.

"Bella, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," she whispered as she tapped my back.

"Bella, listen to me," she said and cupped my face with her hands so that I was now looking at her.

"We're going hunting in the woods. We won't be back for 1 or 2 weeks. Will you be okay while we're gone?" she asked.

I silently nodded but tears were still flowing down my cheeks. Alice smiled and nodded as well.

"Thanks, call me anytime if you need anything, we'll be here in a flash," she said.

She wiped my tears away with her thumb and smiled. The next moment, she was gone. I clasped on the ground and sat there silently.

-The next day –

There was nothing to do at all.

Charlie was away for fishing and is going to be for another week. The Cullens were gone and I had no one and nothing to do.

I ate my ham and cheese sandwich that I made myself for lunch. I went to the sink to wash the dished. I turned on the water and started washing the dishes. Then I heard a _creek _behind me.

I turned around quickly hoping that it would be Edward.

"Edward!" I asked as I turned around. I only gasped at what I saw.

"Sorry that I'm not your love, Bella."

_Nick_

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I was starting to tremble slightly. Nick didn't miss it.

He was at my side in an instant. I started trembling even more.

"Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said with a laugh.

"Nick…. Why?" I asked.

"You know, after you broke up with me, I felt awful. I didn't even see it coming. But as time passed time, the awful feeling turned into a I-want-to-seek-revenge kind of feeling (like he'll say that!). I want you back, more than ever. 2 weeks ago, I saw you and Edward at the park, on the bench, kissing. After what Edward did, I couldn't believe you went back out with him again. I was disappointed, betrayed. I felt much more than awful."

I just stared at him.

"That's why I'm here, to seek revenge. I'll be always watching you. I'll always be here for you. But you better not tell anyone. If I find out that you told anyone, your love will be perished from the Earth. Believe me, I'm much stronger than Edward, now," he said with large grin.

"I wish you good luck," he said and leaned in.

"NO!" I screamed but he was too strong. He grabbed my wrist, tight. I tried to turn my face away from him but he wouldn't let me. His other hand was clutched at my jaw.

"Bella….," he whispered.

His face was up close to mine. I tried to refuse but I couldn't. His cold, strong lips clasped against mine. I struggled but that only made him kiss harder.

He finally was off of me. I gasped and glared at him.

"Why did you do that!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'll see you later."

Then he was gone.

There was a note on the table.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_Remember the promise. _

_The kiss is the key that holds our promise. _

_I'll be seeing you soon, very soon._

_Love, Nick._

_**No….. Edward…. **_

I ran up the stairs and got in the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and got in the moment it was warm. I rubbed my lips with my arm over and over again. I wished somehow, it would erase the fact that Nick kissed me.

But it didn't, and it never will.

"Edward…." I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathtub and dried myself off. I didn't have any clue how I was going to tell Edward about Nick. Could Nick really be stronger than Edward?

I couldn't believe that Nick kissed me…. I was such a horrible person. I made Edward leave, then I let some enemy kiss me when Edward was gone. The thought of it made me want to cry even more, but I wasn't going to.

But how is Nick supposed to always watch me?

I went back to my room, wearing a white cotton towel around me. I went in my drawers to find my PJ.

**EPOV**

"Mmm…" I whispered as I took in the warm blood that belonged to a bear. I was lucky that I found this huge bear wondering in the woods. I was done drinking its blood. I threw the skin of the bear that was remaining on the ground and was about to leave. Then I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and answered. It was Carlisle.

"Yea," I said.

"Edward, that's enough for today, don't you think? It's already midnight. Come back to the camp."

"Okay, I'll be there quick," I said and sprang to my campsite.

When I finally got there, Alice greeted me with a smile. She was sitting on a log beside the fire. I sat down next to her and smiled back.

"I can see that you had some pleasant dinner," she laughed.

"And I did. It was quite pleasant; a huge bear."

"Really? Well I….." but she didn't finish her sentence. She froze and stared at her feet, shocked. I knew that she was having a vision. I quietly and patiently waited for her vision to end.

Then she whispered, "No…."

I quickly looked at her and said, "Alice, what is it?"

But she didn't hear me. She was too shocked.

"Alice, what is it?!" I yelled. Everyone else came running out of their tents. They all surrounded us and looked confused. Jasper went to Alice's side and placed his hand on her back. He sent a wave of calmness.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked softly.

"I….. I saw… Bella…." She slowly whispered and everyone nodded.

"And?!" I asked furious, curious to hear the rest of the sentence. Then Jasper shot me a glare telling me to give her time and not rush her in his mind. I sighed but I listened.

She was taking so long. I couldn't stand it anymore so I read her thoughts:

_Bella… with Nick… NO…_

"NO!" I yelled and sprinted to my car. I jerked in the keys and my car came alive. I didn't even bothered to put on the seat belts and I drove my car off to Bella's house. It was going at 110 m/h, but I didn't care.

Then I felt my cellphone vibrating. I picked up in annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Edward, what was the vision? Alice isn't talking. She's too shocked," it was Jasper.

"Ugh…. Nick is with Bella. He came back for her," I sighed.

"Shit!! Edward, we'll be right behind you."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and stomped on the engine. It purred and went a little faster since it was already going fast.

I finally got to her house and I barged into the house without knocking. I ran upstairs to her room. I swung the door open and I sprang in.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Then I gasped. I saw Bella and was relieved, but I wasn't relieved that the part that she was only in a towel. Her hair was wet and just washed with her strawberry shampoo that the smell almost knocked me down. She gasped as well when she saw me.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly and ran out the door and closing it behind me.

What have I done?

**BPOV**

I heard the door bust open.

"Bella!"

I turned around quickly and saw Edward standing there with wide opened eyes. His eyes moved and turned toward me. I remembered that I was only wearing a towel around me. I gasped and I felt my blood rising to my face. I turned around.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" he yelled and quickly closed the door behind him. I quickly got out a brown tank top and my sweatpants made of cotton. I put them on as fast as my body would let me.

I walked toward the door but I stopped. Did Edward know that Nick came here and kissed me? It stung my heart for him to know that I kissed another _vampire. _

I wasn't sure if I could face him. Not right now. Not after what happened. But I had to….

I opened the door slowly and Edward's back was facing me. He turned around but there was no smile across his face. His eyes were filled with anger. I couldn't look away; it was like I was trapped by his gaze.

"Bella…." He whispered.

I turned around and sat on the corner of the bed. He followed me into my room and he stood in front of me.

"Do you know?" I asked. I looked at him and he nodded. I felt so ashamed of myself… I wanted to beg him to forgive me, wanted to cry in his rock hard chest for hours.

"Bell-"he started but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't know that he was going to…."

I felt my warm tears slowly coming down from the corner of my eyes. It slid to the corner of my mouth and I tasted my salty tears.

"Bella…" he whispered but I held up my index finger so that I could finish.

"I know you don't want to see my face anymore since you think I'm a bitch…." I sobbed.

"Bella, _Bella, _BELLA!" he yelled and I looked up.

"Bella, I do not think that you are a bitch and I still want to see you, and always will. I don't know why you think I never want to see you again just because that _Nick _wince came to talk to you," he said.

"What? But what about…" I stopped since I realized that maybe he didn't see every details from Alice's vision, so he didn't know that he kissed me.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I whispered.

"Bella, I know you're frightened, but don't worry. We'll be always looking out for him. He can never touch a single hair of yours as long as we're around."

"Thanks, Edward," I smiled, wiping away the tears.

His words made me feel _a little _better… but still, I was scared. He was stronger than Edward. I couldn't let Edward get hurt because of me. I had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I forgot to mention this…. But chapter 4 took place 2 month after when they came back from the island… **

Chapter 6

BPOV

"_Thanks, Edward," I smiled, wiping away the tears._

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I love you. I'm so glad that Nick didn't do anything to you. I would die if he did something…" His word killed me in guilt. I couldn't keep this up. I was feeling so sick from just lying to him.

He cared about me so much… But I'm treating him so badly….

"Edward…" I sobbed as I pushed him away.

"Bella?" he whispered. I didn't look up but I could tell from his voice that he was really sad and confused from my rejection.

"I don't deserve you… I'm treating you horribly… Nick did something to me…." I slowly whispered. His grips on my shoulder tightened.

"What did he do to you?!" Edward said. His voice was now filled with worry and anger.

"He… he… kissed me." The words burned my throat. I couldn't believe this…. Oh, Edward. I hated myself right now.

I waited for Edward to say something but no matter how long I waited, he didn't say anything,

I felt his hands starting to tremble. I looked up in horror and say that his eyes were wide in horror.

"Edward?" I asked and placed my hand on his cheek, or I _tried _to. Right before my hand touched his cheek, my hand was quickly rapped by his. He brought it down to his side and said, "Bella…. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

He didn't let me touch him… "Edward… it's no one's fault but mine. I'm sorry… Now that I lied, I lost your trust… I'm so sorry for doing this to you… I just couldn't keep lying to you. Edward, I can't keep this up….."

He shook his head and said, "No, I wasn't there to protect you from Nick. I'm sorry." He looked so ashamed of himself.

"Edward, don't leave me _again_, please. I don't know what I'll do without you…. Please… don't, I love you," I begged. I started to sob.

"I love you too, Bella. I won't leave, but I need to go back to my house right now. I'll be right back." I heard it as if he was lying.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he faked a smile. I knew that in his heart, he was so hurt from my words, _my words. _

I held his hand. He looked at me. "Bella, I need to go."

"No you don't. Please just stay here with me." He shook his head slowly.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you later," he said slowly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I cried, but he had already left. I couldn't believe his words. I was scared to death that he wouldn't come back. Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be Edward and me?

Right then, a wave of pain hit me (it's not Megan or Jasper). It was the worst pain I've ever experienced; more than when I hit my head on the concrete when Tyler almost ran me over.

My knees couldn't take the pain and I collapsed on the ground. I slowly crawled to my bed where I left my phone. The pain got worse and worse every second. I reached my bed and slowly got my phone. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice picked up.

"Alice… help me…" I whispered in pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?" her voice was filled with worry.

"I can't take it anymore…." That's all I remember before I blacked out.

Alice's POV

I was in the car with Jasper outside of Bella's house. We got here few minutes ago but we stayed in the car so that we didn't disturb them. Then I saw a figure come out of her house in a flash. It disappeared into the woods before anything else happened, but I clearly knew that it was Edward. I quickly got out the car and headed toward her door before I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Alice… help me…" It was Bella's voice and it sounded like she was so much in pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't take it anymore…." Then I heard her phone drop on the ground.

"Bella? Bella?" I called her name but she didn't answer me. I went back to the car and knocked on the window. Jasper quickly rolled down the window and I said, "Bella's in trouble. Come with me!"

He got out of the car in a flash and we both headed toward the house. The door was opened and we sprang inside and up the stairs. We ran inside the room and saw Bella on the floor. She was sweating a lot.

"Bella, what happened? Answer me!" I yelled as I picked her up in bridal form. "Jasper, we need to take her to the hospital. I don't know what is wrong with her!"

He nodded and he opened the window. I jumped out of it with Jasper following me. I got in the back seat still holding Bella in my arms. She didn't stop sweating. Jasper got in the driver's seat and jerked in the keys. He stomped on the engine and the car purred toward the hospital.

I heard Bella mumble something. I listened closely and she whispered, "Edward… help me…" It was even hard for me, a vampire, to hear her.

"Oh my god! Where the hell is Edward at a time like this?!" I yelled. I dialed Carlisle's number and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me Alice. I found Bella on the floor in her room. She seems to be in a lot of pain. We're heading to the hospital right now."

"Is she okay?" His voice wasn't calm anymore.

"I don't think so. She's sweating a lot."

"Okay, I'll be outside the hospital with the nurses so we can check her quickly."

"Thanks," I said and put it back in my pocket.

Jasper just drove in silence. We soon reached the hospital and I saw Carlisle with 4 other nurses. Jasper stepped on the breaks and Carlisle opened the door for me and he picked Bella up. He placed her on the bed with wheels. He pulled the bed into the hospital as the nurses followed him.

I got out and just stood there in silence. I heard Jasper close the door and he was standing behind me. He held my hand.

"Oh Jasper, what if Bella… Bella…." I started to sob quietly. Then I held two skinny, but strong arms go around me. I cried and cried in his chest (there was no tears when she cried).

"Alice, it's okay. Bella's going to be fine," he said and hugged me tighter.

I dialed Edward's number on my cell phone. It rang and rang but he didn't pick up. I was so irritated. I redialed his number and it rang 3 times before he answered.

"What?" he said. His voice was weak and sad.

"What? You ask what? Bella is in the hospital right now. She collapsed after you left her. She's in the emergency room right now. Nice going."

"What?! BELLA'S IN THE HOSPITAL?!" he yelled and he hung up on me. I sighed and I called Emmet, who was with Rosalie, and Esme to tell them to come to the hospital right this instance.

They all came in less than 3 minutes after I told them that it was Bella who was in the emergency room. They all waited with Jasper and I at the waiting room. Then I heard the door swing open. It was Edward. He was out of breath, although he didn't need to breathe.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled. I turned to the emergency room and he ran toward the room. Emmett _and _Jasper ran toward Edward and they both stopped him from going to the room.

"Where were you?" I asked trying to keep the anger in.

"I was in Alaska."

"Why?" I didn't even look at him.

"I couldn't be with Bella."

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him. He turned around and I yelled, "YOU LEFT HER LIKE THAT AND NOW BACK YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BOYFRIEND? YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT HER!" I couldn't stop myself. I was about to say more before Rosalie stood in front of me and shook her head.

I looked at Edward and he looked hurt and miserable.

"I know I don't deserve her! BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DOAFTER SHE TOLD ME THAT NICK KISSED HER!?!!" he yelled at me.

_**Nick kissed Bella?**_

"What?" I whispered.

"You heard me, Nick kissed her."

"No…" Jasper whispered.

I looked at everyone. Everyone's eyes were wide opened like mine. I sat down on the seat and covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders. The smell was Jasper's. I turned to him and sobbed in his chest again.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled. I looked up and saw Carlisle coming out of the emergency room. I stood up and I ran toward him.

"Please tell me that she's fine!" I begged. He had a grumpy look.

Everyone crowded him.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

He smiled softly and said, "Don't worry, she's fine."

Everyone sighed in relieve. Esme sobbed, "Thanks god!" I hugged her and she hugged me back tightly.

"God mercy!" Emmett said.

"One more thing…." Carlisle said. Everyone looked up.

"Bella is granted with a baby."


	7. Author's note

**A/N: I got few reviews saying that this story doesn't match with 'Love for Eternal'. I know it doesn't match, but it will soon. That's all…. So please be patient and just see for yourself…. :D**

**and omg... u people are so mean... i got so many reveiws saything that i was insane or i suck because i posted the author's note instead of a chapter... u guys who did that should be ashamed of ursleves... cuz at least i update my chapters once in a while instead of deleting this story which i will do if u guys keep doing this! i am very pissed off so don't expect me to update another chapter quick...**

**u know.. i did the author's note after i updated my chapter cuz i got those reviews saything that the story didn't match after i posted it up!! so how am i supposed to author's note after the chapter when i got the reviews after i posted it up?? and don't u dare give me an answer cuz i don't want it! GOD!... :P... u people are acting all creepy... (except the people who didn't say that crap thing...)**

**i'm sorry for the people who jsut reivewed me w/o saying those crap about me... i love u... :D unlike the other people! thanks you for reading my story! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry about updating so late... but it wasn't my fault!!! It was because of the hmm…. REVIEWS ****cough**** cough**** that I got... and sorry about few inappropriate words in this chapter, so don't read it if you think you will be offended. **

**And… no more bad comments about me…. Since I got offended too much that I couldn't continue writing… :D**

**Also, this website was going nuts or something, because when i tried to update it, it wouldn't let me for like 3 days,... so yea... hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 7

EPOV

"_Bella is granted with a baby."_

I stood there blankly. Few moments later, I gasped and fell on the ground. Everyone looked at me and they crowded me.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Alice asked me. I slowly nodded.

"Wait Carlisle, Bella is seriously granted with a baby?" I asked to make sure.

He nodded with a smile. "Would you like to see her, Edward?" he asked and I nodded. I walked into the emergency room and saw Bella on the bed. She was breathing lightly now. I went to her side and touched her rosy cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and whispered my name.

"Yes?" I smiled. "Bella, I'm so sorry that I left you like that. I didn't know that you were granted with a bab-," I couldn't make out the word. It was like it got stuck in the middle of my throat. I just stood there and stared at her.

"Is it true? Edward, Is it true about the baby?" she asked me happily. I slowly nodded. Her face lit up and smile but it soon faded when she saw my reaction. "Aren't you happy?" she asked. I realized that I had stiffened.

"Of course," I faked a smiled. Then everyone else came in the room. Alice came running to Bella and she hugged her tightly. Bella hugged her back.

"I was so scared," Alice sobbed tearlessly in her arms. Bella smiled and said, "Thanks."

I backed away to the corner of the room so that everyone else could have a chance to talk to Bella. Alice came to the corner as well and stood next to me and noticed that my face was serious.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy??" she asked me. I looked at me feet. I didn't know what to answer. I really was happy for the baby, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it yet. "Edward?" she asked me shaking my shoulder.

I shook my head and said, "I am, I truly am happy." Alice sighed in relief. "But…" then she shot up and glared at me, "but… I'm not sure if I'm ready for the baby. I mean what about Charlie… and school. I just don't know yet…" Alice looked depressed.

"Edward, you're going to be fine. Plus, you have me and everyone else. It's okay. We'll think about what to do with Charlie and school later." I smiled and said thanks, but her words weren't much of a help.

I walked toward Bella and I stroked her hair. I whispered, "I'm so glad that you're okay." She smiled and held my hand.

"Bella, would you like to stay few days in the hospital, or would you like to go home?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go home. Thanks Carlisle, for everything," she said and he replied with a smile.

(In Edward's Car)

I drove the car in silence. I didn't know what to talk about.

"Bella, I'm really, really sorry that I left you like that. Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered softly.

"Edward," she whispered as she placed her hand on mine which was on my lap. I stiffened a little as she went on, "I already have forgiven you. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because I love you," she whispered. I saw a smile on her face from the corner of my eyes.

I saw the green light turn to yellow and slowly to red. I slowly pushed on the breaks until the car stopped fully. I looked at her and I brought my hand to the back of her neck. I pulled her into me and I kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," I whispered as our lips explored each other even more. Then suddenly, Bella's words echoed inside me, "Edward is it true about the baby?" I sat still as I pulled away from her, my eyes wide open. She looked at me confused. I shook my head and whispered sorry. She squeezed my hand.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What do you mean? What….Edward?... Edward, answer me?!" she yelled. Then I heard a honk from behind. I saw the light was green once again.

I started the engine and I drove in silence, unable to answer her question. When we got home, she got out faster than I could even open my door and she dashed into my house ( i know this is like impossible.. but yea).

BPOV

I opened the door (of the car), slammed it shut, and sprinted into Edward's house. As I ran, I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks, fast.

I ran into Alice's room without even knocking. She was on her bed, listening to her CD's. She looked at me with confused eyes. She got up and walked toward me, who was standing by the door, trying to keep in the tears.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked me as she wiped off the tears that I couldn't control anymore.

"Alice," I sobbed, "Edward doesn't like me anymore. I don't know what to do!" I cried and cried in her arms.

When I was finally done crying, she took me to her bed and said, "What do you mean? He loves you."

I shook my head and replied, "No…. When we were in the car, he said sorry, like he didn't want to be with me anymore… he wouldn't even look at me in the eyes..." I began to sob once again. The scene was glued to my head. Whenever I closed my eyes, I remember every single detail of that scene.

Alice hissed and whispered, "That jackass…"

"Alice, what am I supposed to do… when he doesn't love me anymore? I have no reason to stay here…" I sobbed. _I have no reason to stay here. _I stood up, wiped my tears away, and ran out the door without saying another word to Alice. I ran out the house and into my truck that was somehow in the Cullen's driveway. Then, I headed for home.

APOV

Bella sprinted out the door in a flash and before I could even say anything, I heard her truck's engine starting. I stomped toward Edward's room and barged in. He was on his bed, his elbows on his knees, and his hands covering his face.

"Edward!" I roared. He shot up and gave me a confused look.

"Alice, I am so not in a mood to talk to you," he sighed. This made me even more angrier. I marched to him and slapped him across the face.

"What is your fucking problem?" I yelled at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled back.

"I did that because I'm ashamed of you. You let Bella get hurt like that! You made her think that you didn't love her anymore! Why, why Edward?" I asked continuously, but I stopped when I saw his face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry... Its just that every time… when Bella talks to me, gets close to me, the words echo through my head…" Edward whispered.

"What words?" I asked. I felt like I was seriously going to cry, actually with tears.

"When Bella asked me if the baby was true…. It just, rings in my head, over and over again… I can't stand it… I'm not ready for the baby… I won't be able to handle it….."

"Edward…. But why?" I sobbed tearlessly…

BPOV

I got in my driveway, parked my car and went into my house. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I dashed upstairs to my room. I got my suitcase that I brought to Forks 2 years ago (I think…. Or is it?).

I went through my closet, getting all my clothes that were my favorites. Of course, I didn't take the clothes that Edward or his family bought for me. I got my supplies that I thought were important to take them with me…..

When I was done, I ran downstairs with my jacket and my suitcase and went to the kitchen. I got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_Charlie-_

_I can't stay here anymore, I'm caring a baby… but Edward doesn't except it… I'm sorry to tell you like this… I wish I had a chance to actually talk to you about it, but I can't, not like this… _

_I have no reason to stay here anymore after Edward told me that he didn't love me anymore… I'm sorry that I caused you all this mess…_

_And I'm sorry for leaving you like this… I'm so sorry….._

I felt warm tears coming down my cheeks. It dropped on the paper, smearing the words… I wiped them with the back of my hand and continued writing.

_But don't get mad at Edward, it's not his fault… _

_Good-bye_

_Bella-_

I left it on the table and went to the door. I opened it slowly, letting the cool breeze into the house.

It was so cold, since the tears that were rolling down were so warm….

**_Good-bye Edward… Forever… _**I thought to myself……

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the cliffhanger!!! I will try to update it as soon as possible… but only if you review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I ran out the door and went into my truck. I sat down and put the keys in and the engine started. I just sat there for few seconds before a tear came sliding down. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and just stared at the house. I couldn't believe that it was the end for us…

"My Bella, why are you crying?"

I shot up to see who it was and noticed that the passenger's door was opened. There stood a vampire with a grin across his face.

"Nick?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" I stiffened. What the hell was nick doing here? He walked toward my side and he opened the door. He lifted me up and took me in bridal form to his car which was parked by the house.

"Nick, put me down NOW!" I roared. He placed me on the ground and his smile faded away.

I was about to ran back to the house when Nick said, "Do you really want miss your chance of getting to the airport in a flash now? I can feel that the Cullens discovered that you're gone. They're coming to your house right now. If you go back now, then they'll catch you so easily, that it won't be even fun."

I looked at him. He was waiting for my answer. I walked to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. He smiled and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

**APOV**

I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Edward came running after me. Everyone else was in the living room, chatting about the new baby that was going to be born soon.

"Alice, will you please stop ignoring me?" Edward asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"No, unless you apologize to Bella right now, I won't," I yelled. Everyone stopped talking and they were all looking at us.

"What did Edward do now?" Emmett sighed and laughed.

"You want to know what he did? He made Bella think that he didn't like her anymore!" I was so mad at Edward. I knew that having a baby would somewhat be frustrating for him, but why couldn't he have just told Bella that instead of hurting her like that?

"What, why?" Emmett asked as he stood up.

"Because-" but before Edward could finish his sentence, a vision flowed into my head. I clutched onto Edward's wrist as the vision went on.

Vision:

_Charlie walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table._

"_Bella?" he called out, but no answer. He looked at the note and it said:_

**_Charlie-_**

_**I can't stay here anymore, I'm caring a baby… but Edward doesn't except it… I'm sorry to tell you like this… I wish I had a chance to actually talk to you about it, but I can't, not like this… **_

_**I have no reason to stay here anymore after Edward told me that he didn't love me anymore… I'm sorry that I caused you all this mess…**_

_**And I'm sorry for leaving you like this… I'm so sorry…..**_

_**But don't get mad at Edward, it's not his fault… **_

_**Good-bye**_

_**Bella-**_

_Charlie fell on his knees as tears started to flow down his face._

"_Bella, no…" he sobbed._

End of Vision

"No, Bella…" I whispered. Edward had seen it all through my mind. He didn't move at all. I fell on the ground and sobbed tearlessly. Jasper came by my side and held me in his arms.

"What was it Alice?" he asked me but I couldn't help but cry.

"Jasper… I need you… to take me to Bella's house… now…" I slowly whispered. He nodded and held me up in bridal form. He took me to my car and he placed me on the passenger's seat. He got in as the car headed quickly to Bella's house.

I explained everything on the way to her house.

**EPOV**

No, it couldn't be happening… Bella had run away, because I was unsure of the baby. No! NO! _NO! _

After Alice and Jasper left, I quickly ran to my Volvo and drove as fast as I've ever had to Bella's house.

When I reached there, Alice's car was parked in the driveway next to Charlie's car. I got out of my car and saw Alice and Jasper by the half-opened door as I slowly walked toward them.

When I finally reached them, I saw that I was too late. Charlie was on the floor, sobbing for Bella. Alice and Jasper just stood there without saying anything.

"Charlie…" Alice whispered as she walked slowly into the house. He looked up and started crying even more.

"Oh Alice… My poor, poor Bella… she gone... forever…." I couldn't stand this. This was all too much for me. Then Charlie spotted me and marched toward me. I knew that he was going to get somewhat violent, so I just stood there and waited for a fist to come across my face.

But I didn't feel anything so I slowly opened my eyes. Charlie was in front of me, still letting the tears fall.

"Edward, how could you do this to Bella?! She loved you! You made a baby, but left her like that?!" he roared. His fist came up and punched me across the face. It didn't hurt, but I was hurt in guilt.

"Get out of the house, NOW! I don't want you near me ever again!" he yelled. I ran out of the house and I ran into the woods. I couldn't do anything.

I sobbed tearlessly alone in the woods….

**BPOV**

I was in the car while Nick drove silently next to me.

"Nick wait," I said. He pulled the car and stopped the engine.

"I can't go any further. I was too confused when Edward told me that he was sorry. He didn't say anything about not loving me anymore or not accepting the baby. I wasn't thinking straight. I forgot the most important thing, that I trust him and that I love him."

Right then, I opened the door and ran out.

"Bella!" Nick called after me. I knew that I wouldn't get far from him, but I wanted to see Edward again.

I ran as fast as I hoped to see Edward, before Nick catches me….


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am very**** sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was stuck with school and family stuff… hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I ran as fast as possible. The cold breeze blew against me.

Then I felt an arm tug on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nick. He sighed and started pulling me back toward his car.

"Nick, let me go! I need to go back!" I cried. Then he stopped walking and turned around.

"I can't believe you. I thought you wanted to get away from Edward!... Do you think I'm just going to let you go now?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but you need to let me go back to Edward… I don't want us to end like this... please," I whispered. Then he jerked my arm.

"Why is it Edward? It's always about Edward! Why can't it be me? I could love you more… I could protect to more… I'm much stronger than Edward. I won't let a single tear drop from your eyes! I won't let you get hurt… never. But why is it Edward? What am I supposed to do with these feelings that I have for you?"

I just stood there as Nick started sobbing tearlessly…

**EPOV**

As I stayed in the woods, I heard mumbles. I listened very closely and I made out the words.

"I can't believe you… thought you wanted to get away… Edward…. I'm going to let you go…"

"I'm sorry... me go back.. to Edward... end like this..." that was the only thing I could make out. I didn't hear parts of it but I knew it was Bella. If I focused, I could barely but still smell her strawberry scent.

I got up and I ran hard toward the mumbles before I spotted two figures arguing.

_BELLA!_

**BPOV**

"Now we have to go. We can't stay here any longer," Nick whispered. He started walking back to his car but I pulled back.

"Nick I can't go… with you," I quietly whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't go back!" He yelled. Then he grabbed my other hand and held me in bridal form.

"Let go me!" I yelled.

Then there was a flash. I quickly closed my eyes before I heard someone else. "Let go of her!"

Then I was lifted off from Nick's arms and I was placed on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes. There I saw a figure standing.

_**Edward**_

Nick growled lowly and in a flash, he vanished into the thin air. Edward turned around and exposed his beautiful face.

"Oh, Edward!" I yelled as I jumped on him. He placed his strong arms around my waist and breathed in my scent. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I breathed in his scent as well. I was so glad to be back in his arms. Then he placed me on the ground once again.

"Why? Why did you leave me? I can't believe you would do such a thing…" he said angrily. We stood still for few moments as I stared into his topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry… I was scared…. Scared that you didn't accept the baby…. And that you didn't love me anymore…." I slowly whispered.

"Bella… I can't believe you would ever think that I don't love you anymore… that would never be true… never ever. I love you and I will always, forever love you."

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered as he gave a huge hug again.

"I'm sorry too… for making you think that I didn't love you anymore…" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head slowly. I thought to myself, "_This is the most awesome moment ever. Nothing can ruin it. I can die right now since I made up with Edward" _But I was wrong.

Then I felt a wave of pain. My knees couldn't stand anymore and I fell down before Edward caught me. I had an enormous pain in my stomach. I hardly heard Edward calling my name when I suddenly blacked out.

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry too… for making you think that I didn't love you anymore…" I whispered in Bella's ear. She shook her head slowly. I hugged her even more tighter. Then it all happened.

Bella suddenly lost control and she dropped down. I caught her and I was on my knees. She started breathing hard and she started sweating like crazy. I called her name continuously but she didn't respond.

Then she stopped breathing hard… no she actually stopped breathing. I was panicked and I didn't know what to do. She was burning up.

I got out my cellphone and dialed Carlisle's number. I told him the situation and in few minutes, everyone was here. Carlisle placed Bella in the back seat of his car with me and we headed to the hospital.

* * *

I sat with my family at the benches outside the emergency room. I was so scared of Bella and the baby. Then I remember that time Bella was taken into the emergency room and was announced with the baby. We had been here for about 20 minutes.

Then Carlisle came out. He came toward us as we gulped.

"Bella is fine…" he said, but no one breathed. "And the baby is fine too." With that, everyone sighed in relief.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to detect it, but I think she went into some kind of shock. She's fine right now, but she needs to stay in the hospital for couple of weeks to make sure that she is fine."

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me but shook his head. "Bella's sleeping right now. I suggest you give her some rest _alone_." I nodded and sat back down on the bench.

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was all blurry at first but it all cleared up in a while. I looked around and I saw that I was in a bed. I was alone in the room. I recognized that it was the hospital. I remembered that I passed out after I saw Edward.

I slowly closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep once again, but was interrupted by a crack by the window. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Ha, ha. Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Megan laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I slowly asked.

"My stupid brother wasn't able to separate you and Edward. God, he is a asshole, don't you think?" she asked me. I just starred at her in horror.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I shook my head. "To get revenge… on you. Don't you remember? That day when Edward saw you and Nick kissing, I told you that I would see all of you later (**Love for Eternal Chapter 15-Good-bye**). And I'm back. I can't believe that Edward didn't realize that it was me who made you into shock. Ha, ha. And I can guaranty, I am going to get Edward. He is going to be mine if he likes it or not. So you better be careful… 'cause my brother is in this too…"

She took a step closer towards me. I tried to move, scream, do anything I can, but it was all useless. I couldn't do anything. I was too horrified of Megan. I gulped as she came closer and closer.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

BPOV

_"Do you know why I'm here?" I shook my head. "To get revenge… on you. Don't you remember? That day when Edward saw you and Nick kissing, I told you that I would see all of you later (**Love for Eternal Chapter 15-Good-bye**). And I'm back. I can't believe that Edward didn't realize that it was me who made you into shock. Ha, ha. And I can guaranty, I am going to get Edward. He is going to be mine if he likes it or not. So you better be careful… 'cause my brother is in this too…"_

_She took a step closer towards me. I tried to move, scream, do anything I can, but it was all useless. I couldn't do anything. I was too horrified of Megan. I gulped as she came closer and closer._

"Wait, please Megan, don't do this. This isn't the answer. Please… just leave Edward and me alone…" I begged. I took another step back only to find myself against the wall. _Crap, can this get any better?_

Megan grinned as she came closer. "Bella, Bella, Bella. How pathetic you sound right now. Before you die, do you mind telling me why you were here at the hospital recently?"

"I… It was because…"

"You have a baby?" Megan's smile soon turned into a death glare. "You little…" she whispered and slapped me hard across the face. I fell hard on the floor from the impact. Soon, there was a sharp pain in my face. I closed my eyes. This was it, it was over.

Megan grabbed my hair, pulled me up, and whispered, "Bella, you shouldn't have gotten back with Edward. If you didn't, you would've at least saved your poor life. You and Edward were never meant to be together, you should've known that…"

I just glared at her and she threw me. I hit against the bed and collapsed on the floor.

I was passing out… The last thing I saw was Megan walking closer and closer to me.

Beep, beep, beep, beep….

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was the only one in the room. I was still in the same room but I had all these things connected to me.

"…Edward," I whispered, my voice all muffled. I could barely move. I was in so much pain.

"Bella! Oh, god Bella. You're okay now. Oh, my god, you scared me. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Oh, Bella…" he said as he stroked my cheek again and again.

"Edward… where's Megan?"

"I don't know. We heard noises from your room and went to check in. Then I saw you on the floor, but no one else was there. I knew from the scent that it was Megan, but she had already escaped from the window when I got there. Bella, I'm so sorry. I will never leave your side, ever again…"

I held his hand and smiled. I didn't have any more strength to do anything else.

"Bella, I know it's not a good time, but just listen closely," Edward started and I just nodded, "I had some time to think these past hours about you know… us. And I realized how important you are to me and my family. You are the reason why I'm here, living. I want to raise a family, of you, me, and our child (strokes her stomach). So just remember, I am always here for you, and I will forever be. I love you, Bella Swan."

I couldn't move, but I could hear clearly. That was the most wonderful thing anyone has said to me in my entire life. It was even better than the time on the cruiser. I squeezed his hand. A single tear rolled onto my cheek.

"… I love you too, Edward Cullen, forever…" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, now that I got everything out, you should really take some rest," Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I watched Bella breathe lightly as she slept. It was few hours after she was last awake. Her face was badly bruised from Megan. I couldn't believe I let this happen. I guess I was so worried about her that I didn't think about Megan. God, I was so stupid.

All the sudden, Bella started moving around and moaning. I went to her side and called her name but she didn't wake up. She started screaming… she was in pain.

"CARLISLE! CARISLE, Bella's in trouble!" I screamed. My family quickly came into the room. He looked at Bella and checked her.

"Oh, no… this isn't good. We need to take her to the emergency room, NOW!"

The nurses came in and they took Bella. I ran next to her and kept calling her name.

"Bella, Bella… you're going to be okay. Hang in there. Please just hang in there!" and Bella disappeared into the emergency room.

Everyone just stood there without any movement. Not an inch we moved. We couldn't understand what was happening. Then all of it came to me. I fell down on the bench and buried my face in the hands.

_What the hell just happened to Bella? She was fine one minute… and she just…_

Alice sat next to me and put her arm around me to comfort me. We just sat there and waited.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle and Edward talking. They looked serious. I tried to talk but only moans came out. They noticed and came to my side.

"… where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're outside," Carlisle answer, "we have something to tell you and we thought it would be better if it was only us in the room."

"Why? What's going on?" I was getting scared. I knew something bad was going to happen.

Edward sat next to me and held my hands. This was really freaking me out now.

I waited until Carlisle finally whispered, "Your body was hurt, badly, because of what Megan did to you. When your body got damaged so did the baby." I looked at him in shock. I shook my head, wanting to deny him. _No…_ Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "We were barely able to save the baby in time. However, the chance of your baby surviving through birth is very low, and it might even be dangerous for you to give birth."


End file.
